Brothers
by W I X O S S
Summary: Tetsuya and Seijūrō were brothers. Their family dynamics tore them apart and the sport they love are causing more problems. Still...Tetsuya would follow his brother anywhere. Rakuzan!Kuroko
1. Older Brother, Little Brother

**AU:** This story is an alternate universe and there are more differences than just merely the school.

**A/N:** I was going to wait until I got further into my other stories, but I thought why not now to add more variety.

* * *

Brothers

Prologue: Older Brother, Little Brother

* * *

They were brothers. Tetsuya was born on January 31 and Seijūrō was born almost eleven months later on December 20. They had been born into a rich family who owned their own business, with a strict father and a kind mother.

Even in elementary school they would go home only to be given more lessons. Perhaps it was Tetsuya's failure to live up to their father's expectations that caused Seijūrō to feel the pressure and felt the need to live up to their father's expectations. They were far from realistic expectations yet Seijūrō somehow always seemed to meet them only bringing more expectations on him.

Tetsuya could tell when the pressure was getting to Seijūrō. Their mother would try and do what she could, and she brought those moments of relief, but it didn't stop the cause of the problem. Tetsuya had try to place the blame on himself many times when their father wanted more of his little brother or when his little brother had been called out about "goofing off" too much. He would say things like "If Seijūrō is a failure than what am I?" knowing that his father no longer had faith that his oldest could live up to his expectations. He had just been too average. And when the brothers were caught "wasting time" Tetsuya would take the blame saying it was his fault for distracting him.

Sometimes it would work, other times he would be brushed off. Yet it never stopped him from trying. As they grew Seijūrō's light grew in their father's eyes as he was casted away further into the shadows.

Tetsuya was never particularly angry with his treatment. His mother still gave him plenty of recognition and his brother cared for him too. He was just sorrowful that things were as they were, wishing his father would relax sometimes and that Seijūrō wouldn't feel pressured.

He was introduced to basketball by their mother. Even if it was just another thing he was average at, it was fun to play especially with the two people he cared most for. Seijūrō turned out to be good at it. He shouldn't have expected anything less.

Seijūrō was that kind of person. He was special and he would achieve in whatever he participated in.

To be honest, Tetsuya was envious of his brother. To be so good at a variety of things.

…but that talent could only be a curse in their family.

It was in fifth grade that their mother died. He had lost someone important. Father didn't really know how to be a proper father so with his wife's death things had become even tougher for the red head. Without mother, Seijūrō would go to Tetsuya more.

Father saw it as a distraction.

In the end Tetsuya went to live with their aunt, her husband and her husband's grandmother in a small house (the two sisters had led such different lives) as Tetsuya would only bring shame to the Akashi family.

Tetsuya followed Seijūrō to middle school, though. It didn't matter how far he had to travel he would always be there for him.

.

Seijūrō dearly loved his mother and brother. While he called father by such title, he was more like an instructor. But his mother was kind and gentle and his brother was always on his side. It was because of them that he could put up with all the pressure. He wanted to do well for himself. He also wanted to impress the two who he cared for. His father's expectations were just a goal.

He could remember the times mother would play basketball with them, when he would sneak into Tetsuya's room, or Tetsuya would sneak him out of his studies. The two of them were his world.

Mother died.

Tetsuya was sent away.

He was alone now and didn't know what to do. He did the only thing he could do. Fulfill his father's expectations.

It was then that Seijūrō would be eager to attend school. Despite it being for the purpose of studying, it was freedom away from home. It was a chance to be with his brother.

Despite the distance, Tetsuya continued to attend the same school as him. They would always be together.

He had worried when Tetsuya had his last name changed to Kuroko, but had been reassured that it wasn't because he wanted them to stop being brothers.

Very few people knew about their relationship. It wasn't like they were trying to hide they were brother, they just weren't loud about it either. They just didn't like talking about family matters in general because it touched too many subjects they didn't willingly want to speak of.

He became a first string in his first year of middle school basketball.

He had become a member of a group that would be known as the Generation of Miracles.

He was the captain of said group of prodigies.

As the sixth phantom member, his brother was still there with him.

.

There had been coaches coming and going ever since the national tournament in an attempt to recruit the legendary members.

"Have you decided to take an offer yet?" Tetsuya asked before taking another sip of his vanilla milkshake.

"Rakuzan. Rakuzan High."

"Isn't that in Kyoto?"

"Yes." Seijūrō didn't even need to wait to know what Tetsuya's response would be.

"Then I'll be there."

It was then that Seijūrō's driver had finally caught up to them (they had left school without being seen), cutting their time short once again.

The driver bowed, knowing the circumstances before getting into the driver's seat and taking off.


	2. Seijūrō

Brothers

Chapter One: Seijūrō

* * *

Despite having exams coming up, Tetsuya was using his weekend for other things than studying. He was just landing in Kyoto from Tokyo. He could have taken a train but it would take too much time.

With the school year coming to an end, he would need somewhere to live near Rakuzan, hence the reason for the trip. He had a rental flyer and circled a few he had planned to visit. To be honest, he wasn't too picky. It wasn't like he knew much about renting, anyways. He was sixteen. It wasn't like he had any prior experience or interest.

It was because of his age and incapable appearance that he was having a hard time. It wasn't unheard of for people to start living on their own after middle school or even dropping out to work after middle school. However, it was becoming less popular with every year as more and more people pushed to stay in school longer. Then his weak presence and weak appearance, people assumed little from him. There were some landlords who didn't think he could afford the rent.

They were right.

He couldn't.

His father could.

He may not live with him, but it wasn't like he was left penniless to be a financial burden on his extended family (not that they would think of him as such; they got along well). Tetsuya didn't spend the money recklessly, but he wasn't afraid to use the money. It was in the account for his disposal. It would be a waste to just let it sit there.

Tetsuya arrived at the next listing. It was only a twenty minute walk away from Rakuzan and in a good neighbourhood. He knocked on the owner's door. A middle-aged man opened the door. He had a wide nose, a circular face and was on the heavier side. He looked around a bit before being surprised by the youngster in front of him.

"What do you want kid?" His voice was gruff.

Tetsuya held the ad out with his extended arm so than man could see. "I would like to see this apartment, please."

The man's eyes glossed over Tetsuya and sighed. "Look. I've got better things to do kid."

At least the door hadn't been shut in his face this time.

"I know I'm young and I don't have a job—" The man flinched. This kid wasn't helping his case. "—but I need to be in Kyoto for the start of next month." April was only three weeks away. "I have money if that's what you are worried about. I'll even pay you the first three months in advance."

The man leaned against the doorframe with an eyebrow raised. "And how do I know that those three months is all you can afford?"

"Then you can evict me. You are the landlord." Tetsuya stared up at the man with those unwavering eyes. The man didn't know whether it was cute or creepy. He was leaning towards the latter.

"Well if you can pay I don't see the harm."

"Then may I please see the place?"

"I guess." The man scratched the back of his head. What's the worst that could happen? The kid didn't seem the kind of person to make a ruckus.

Tetsuya didn't really know what he was supposed to do when he entered the empty apartment. He walked around to get a feel for it, but he was fine with most things and he was running on a short schedule. He ended up agreeing to rent the place. Because Tetsuya was from out of town, the man, whom Tetsuya had learnt his name was Noda Sanosuke, said to come back in a few hours and he'd have the contract ready. In the meantime he could get accustomed to the area and go eat lunch. He did just that.

He returned later and the two of them completed all the necessary paper work. When they were done, Tetsuya bowed and thanked Noda.

Now was the boring part. He had finished what he came to do and because he didn't know how long it would take, Tetsuya was stuck taking the bullet train home. He would have checked to see if there were any available seats back to Tokyo by plane, but the next plane didn't leave for another two hours. It was just easier to take the train. At least he could study for his exams with his notes he wisely brought along.

.

He couldn't understand Seijūrō as well as he used to. It could have just been that he was acting different like the rest of the Generation of Miracles for reasons he couldn't really understand. But it was odd. It was almost as if there were two Seijūrōs. It sounded preposterous. It didn't make any more sense in Tetsuya's mind then if he told anyone else. Still, it was odd. Maybe it was only because he spent so much time with him that he noticed the difference. He wondered if he would notice otherwise. Until he could figure out otherwise, it was probably best to remain quiet and keep watch over him. Be his support. He didn't know what else he could do.

"You're set for Rakuzan?" Seijūrō asked. He would expect nothing less of Tetsuya yet he still asked as if one day he would leave him too.

"I've found housing." It was Tetsuya's way of saying 'I'll be there'.

Seijūrō nodded finding the answer acceptable.

"You could come stay with me."

Seijūrō didn't live in Kyoto either. The Akashi family did own a house in the area, though, and their father would be sure to have his employees and housekeepers keep an eye on him. Not to mention regular visits. He was also sure to send list of knew things to learn. Their father hadn't been happy that Seijūrō was continuing with the basketball mumbo jumbo but Rakuzan was a prestigious school with a formidable reputation. And with their motto it was only natural that Seijūrō would excel in all areas. It was why he was being so lenient about allowing to let his son live "alone".

Of course, he had his own suspicions about his older son and had also questioned Seijūrō who knew any lies he told would be discovered. Needless to say, Seijūrō's caretakers in would be on the lookout to the younger's habits and company and report anything they thought their employer would disprove of.

"Father would know."

Tetsuya stayed quiet not sure what to say to that. He would probably sneak his brother away sometimes anyway. As long as Seijūrō was willing he could probably make it happen.

"Take care of yourself. Can you even cook?"

"Not at all."

Seijūrō gave him that look that he gave when he thought someone was doing something stupid.

Tetsuya stared back. They didn't need to exchange words to have this conversation. They knew each other too well . . . or at least they like to think so. They innately understood each other yet there was still so much they didn't understand about the other and would anticipate what the other would do.

It was clear in this situation that Tetsuya wouldn't become a master chef. It wasn't like he would pay someone to cook for him either or get someone to cook for him in general. He wouldn't ask that of someone. Well, Rakuzan had a cafeteria so it would probably be fine. Other than that Kuroko would only be able to make simple things or buy prepared meals from the convenience store.

Well, at least he wouldn't be eating junk all the time. While he didn't mind it, Tetsuya didn't particularly care for fast food.

"You're hopeless."

"That's not nice to say to your nii-san." Seijūrō knew it was Tetsuya's attempt to joke. They both were awkward when it came to jokes. Just the word 'nii-san' was enough to set off alarms. They rarely addressed each other as such. It wasn't like one acted older than the other anyway. They weren't overly affectionate nor were they constantly at each other throats. They got along fairly well most of the time. They were usually calm people too, so it wasn't hard to know why so many people just thought them to be good friends. And they were friends. Best friends even. But brothers was probably still the best way to describe their dynamic relationship.

"I'm the capable one."

Wasn't that part of the problem?

"Tetsuya."

And this is what he meant by two Seijūrōs. He was addressed by the same name but it was different.

"Things are going to change. Nonetheless I shall remain absolute. I don't care who crosses my path, even father; I won't let anyone get in my way." Kuroko stared at Seijūrō wide eyes. Seijūrō's presence was intimidating and his stare piercing. Despite his earlier claim, it seemed that Seijūrō could care less for their father anymore. Was he already to the point where Seijūrō could rival their father? Or had he surpassed him. Either thought was frightening. "This game of ours is tiring. Even you… I won't let even you hold me back."

Seijūrō managed to walk away with so much charisma, not looking back at the dishevelled Tetsuya.

The older Akashi sibling shook. He couldn't really understand this two Seijūrō thing. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if there really was only one Seijūrō and he was only using two Seijūrōs as an excuse. He still held tightly to his two Seijūrōs belief, though.

Even if he wanted to help his brother…that Seijūrō…

The words just spoken echoed. _I won't let you hold me back._ They were so similar to what his father would tell him. _You're only holding him back._

This other Seijūrō was much too similar to his liking.

Yet even so he could remember his younger brother's carefree smile.


	3. Autarch

Brothers

Chapter Two: Autarch

* * *

"_That's not right. You need to carry the three." Seijūrō told Tetsuya who was still doing his math homework; he had finished long ago. _

_Tetsuya blinked. "Really?"_

_Seijūrō frowned. "How are you passing?"_

_Tetsuya shrugged his shoulders mumbling, "I get by."_

_._

_Tetsuya used his new learnt skill of misdirection to sneak off, pulling Seijūrō along. His lips twisting into a smile. The driver wouldn't notice for another ten minutes or so that Seijūrō wasn't coming. _

_._

_Seijūrō shot the ball into the basket. His mother and brother smiling at him._

_Tetsuya picked up the ball and decided to shoot as well. The ball travelled straight and hit the rim, rebounding right back at him and hitting him on the head. He fell from impact and made out the blurry outlines of his family._

_._

_Tetsuya reached his hand out to Seijūrō who appeared completely miserable. His lips opened and said—_

.

Tetsuya's thoughts were interrupted as the car stopped outside the apartment complex he would be living in from this day forth. He had already notified Seijūrō in advanced that he wouldn't be at school on the first day. By the short reply he could tell that his brother wasn't really happy about the fact but would let it slide.

The Kuroko family had taken time off work to drive him all the way to Kyoto. His aunt mostly worried about whether he could take care of himself. It wasn't like he had many possessions, so it was easy to move. It's what came after that took forever. Shopping. He didn't mind going out but his aunt and his aunt's mother-in-law (who he refers to as grandma despite technically not having any form of relation) bought a lot of things. Apparently "necessities" that he would need. There were useful things like bathroom supplies and kitchenware, but they went on about matching and coordinating the whole place.

Tetsuya wisely allowed them to take over as his uncle and him left the two alone, instead going to a Maji Burger where his uncle treated him.

"Do you think they'll be much longer?" Tetsuya asked wondering.

"Probably. They think they minute we leave is the minute something will go wrong," his uncle replied watching his nephew's lips quirk. "They may be right." Tetsuya turned to look at him. They were almost dog-like. "But you're smart enough to call if you need help."

"I'm sixteen," Tetsuya replied as if the age made him more capable.

He wanted to say more when his phone vibrated. With the current time he had a pretty good guess who it was. He took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. Sure enough—Seijūrō. It was lunch time.

_You missed my speech._

Tetsuya almost grinned. He couldn't really interpret the emotions behind such a simple message, but he couldn't help but imagine Seijūrō being pouty. Perhaps not openly, but in an 'I'm-too-proud-to-openly-show-it' kind of way. It brought memories of when they still lived under the same roof. Seijūrō would tell and show him all of his achievements. Well, that openness stopped around near the end of fourth grade, but Seijūrō still came to him after then.

_Sorry._

It was the only thing he could say. He'd have to make it up to Seijūrō later. It was a fair enough trade since the likelihood that Seijūrō even cared that he gave a speech at the opening ceremony was close to none.

.

Tetsuya had a pleasant day with his family. His aunt had even gone so far as to prepare his meals for the rest of the week. At least she meant well. Plus her food was bound to be better than his own.

It had been a peaceful evening. He really did care for them. It was just a shame that Kyoto was so far from Tokyo. He wouldn't get a chance to visit them for a while.

They would stay the night and come tomorrow morning they would part. But if he needed to part from these kind people for his brother, then it would be fine. _"I won't let even you hold me back." _He just hopped he wasn't losing him.

.

He shouldn't have been surprised that none of his classmates noticed an extra person in their classroom the next morning despite having his assigned seat in the second row.

They were in the middle of attendance when Tetsuya's name was called, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Eh? Wasn't that an error?" a classmate asked aloud to the teacher.

"I'm here!" Tetsuya raised his hand with the intention of being noticed.

His presence seemed to startle the class. The person sitting behind him was tall enough, he too probably just looked over Tetsuya's head not noticing someone sitting in front of him.

.

"Tetsuya, you're late." Seijūrō called as the members took turns shooting layups, already finished their cardio workout.

Because it was a club activity, Kuroko dipped his head into a bow. "Sorry. I'll get changed now, Seijūrō."

He couldn't help but notice how the atmosphere was similar to Teikō. And Seijūrō… It was odd. Had he already managed to make the team and coach subservient? Casting a glance over the members as he headed towards the change room, he took note of three uncrowned king members. Even with them? To be honest he had been hoping that Seijūrō would fade back a bit and let responsibility be shouldered on someone else for once. He wouldn't recognize it immediate, but he later learnt he was wrong. Seijūrō didn't have the team subservient.

He controlled the school.

* * *

**I'm sorry! It's been a while. (Also, I wrote this chapter on my phone so sorry for any errors/choppiness). You all probably just want to read more though, so as an apology here are some previews/spoilers to my other stories. Je suis tellement désolée!**

_**Also, the final Kuroko-in-another-'Miracle'-school story should begin soon (hopefully by the end of the week) with Kuroko in Tōō. The title is **_**Distant Dreams.**


End file.
